


No Matter Who You Are

by sydthesquidkid348



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydthesquidkid348/pseuds/sydthesquidkid348
Summary: Hajime keeps having nightmares/flashbacks of the past... Komaeda is there to support him any way he canI need a break from life so I write Komahina instead :)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	No Matter Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanna mention that I'm still new to posting, so please just be aware that I literally have no idea what I'm doing lol
> 
> Look at tags for possible triggers!

Blood.  
All his eyes could see was blood.  
His blood.  
And there he lied.  
Komaeda.  
Dead. 

Hajime hadn’t been terrified of a lot of things prior to the killing game, but seeing this sight was enough to make him want to vomit. Sure, the other deaths were bad and gory… but THIS? To someone he cared about more than anything. It was heartbreaking. The thought that there could’ve been more that he could’ve done to stop this situation, but had been too scared to speak up. He felt his legs give out, and collapsed to the ground covering his eyes with his hands. This was his fault, wasn’t it? Thoughts raced through his mind, as he felt his life shatter right in front of him. He loved Nagito, but he was just so unpredictable and… dangerous. Every time he did his blood curdling laugh, it struck fear in Hinata’s heart. This man was so broken and felt like trash for all his life. Maybe if he would’ve shown Komaeda more affection, and let him know his true feelings he would be here right now. Why did this have to happen? Why did this have to happen to Komaeda out of everyone? Why couldn’t it be him? He wanted Komaeda to live, so he could finally build up the courage to ask him out on a proper date after the whole killing game thing. Although he wasn’t sure if he would’ve said yes anyway. He seemed really bitter about the whole 'reserve course no talent' thing. But then again, it also felt like Komaeda would try to flirt with him a lot by saying creepy things about his ‘hope’. Nonetheless, his crush was dead, and he was dead on the inside too.  
“This is all your fault.” A voice rang through his mind. It was Komaeda’s voice  
“You’re just a talentless nobody who should be used as a stepping stone for true hope.” he put his hands over his ears, to block out the talking. And there it was again. That evil laugh of his. No, he wasn’t evil. He was just broken, misunderstood. Yet when hearing this laugh, Hajime had felt anything but fear. He felt hopeless. 

“Hajime? Hajime…? Are you listening to me? Can you hear me? Haji-” His eyes opened, as he felt his whole body jolt up from his bed. He looked around the room, as sweat and tears dripped down his face... 

And then he saw his tired, concerned boyfriend next to him, and his body began to tense.

Komaeda was alive.

“Hey, it’s alright.” He tried to hold his shoulder, but was swatted away by Hajime, who had quickly gotten out of bed, down the hall and into the bathroom.  
“I’m fine, I just need a shower.” he yelled back. Trying to hold back his tears, he shut the bathroom door behind him, and let out a trembling sob. He violently turned the knob, as the shower head began to pour out water. More and more tears fell down his cheeks, as he looked at his red face in the mirror. It matched his glowing red eye. He felt so frustrated, and didn’t know what to do. He had to compose himself, and definitely stop crying. He didn’t want Nagito to worry about him more then he already did because he didn’t deserve that. He has problems already, and Hajime didn’t need to be one of those problems. Hajime was supposed to be the strong one who comforted Nagito with HIS trauma, not the other way around. Yet he couldn’t help but want to cry in Nagito’s arms. He had been having a lot of nightmares ever since the Neo World Program, and remembering the Kamakura project. But it wasn’t nearly as bad as all of Nagito’s problems. He got sick, watched his parents die, and was even kidnapped at a young age. Hajime thought about that a lot. How bad Komaeda’s childhood was, and how much he wished he could rewind time and show him all the amazing things about being a kid, or even a teenager for that matter. This thought made him cry even more than he was. The water burnt his skin for a while, before getting used to it. When he was having a hard time, that’s all he would ever do. Stand in the shower. It felt soothing to him. This time, unfortunately it didn’t do much for him, seeing as he was still shaking like he had hyperthermia. 

He was in the shower for fifteen minutes before turning the water off, and drying himself off, then putting his clothes back on after all that. This was the hardest part. Not crying in front of Komaeda when he stepped out the door. He had to be composed. He had still been a little shaky, but it wasn’t too noticeable. He dries his face off with a towel after splashing water on his face for like the fifth time. He wasn’t tired anymore, and highly doubted he would sleep for the rest of the night. He was scared to open the door and face his boyfriend. His beautiful, kind, anxious boyfriend that he loved more than anything in the world. He was scared to look him in the eyes and say; ‘I am not ok right now, and I need help’ because he hated asking for help. Yet his body pulled him forward, and he opened the door. He looked back into their room, but Komaeda wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He then checked the living room, to see Komaeda on the couch, holding a white mug. Komaeda twisted his neck around, and just looked at Hajime for a while, then signaling for him to come over and sit by him on the couch, which he did. On the coffee table in front of them was the tiny tea kettle Hajime had gotten Nagito for christmas, and another matching mug. Nagito surprisingly loved tea, and it usually helped him calm down or relax. Nagito got up, and poured a cup for Hajime, who just held it in his hands. It was quiet for a while, and it made Hajime feel anxious. Nagito then laid his head on Hajime’s shoulder, and held his hand. Hajime was stiff at first and could only look at the ground. Nagito rubbed his hand comfortably, which made Hajime tear up. Hajime then wrapped his arm around Nagito’s shoulder, bringing Komaeda closer to him. 

“What’s going on in your mind, Hajime. Please open up to me, I want to help you.” Hinata had tears coming down his face at this point, and there wasn’t any use trying to hide it. He tried to take deep, easy breaths to stop the crying, but didn’t work and instead make him cry harder and almost hyperventilate.  
“Please talk to me.” He said again. He looked up and Nagito and realized he also had tears in his eyes.  
“I’m worried about you,” he continued. Hajime put down his drink and used his free hand to cup Nagito’s face, smiling at him.  
“I’ve just been having more nightmares than usual is all.”  
“But you told me they were getting better.”  
“They are, but-”  
“Hajime, this is one of the worst panic attacks i’ve seen you have! It’s obviously getting worse.”  
“I know, it’s just-”  
“Was it me?”  
“I-what?”  
“The dream you had… was it of me?” he couldn’t speak, which gave Komaeda his answer. He wrapped his arms around Hinata’s shoulders.  
“I’m so so sorry, Hajime. I didn’t realize what I did hurt you in a way that you will always think about it.”  
“Hey... Nagito?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Please don’t ever leave me. I need you, more than you realize.” his voice was high pitched, as he still tried not to cry. His throat felt so tight, and his jaw quivered when he tried to talk. Just this one, Nagito was the one doing the comforting today. He glided his hand through Hinata’s damp hair, and kissed his neck.  
“I swear to you I’m not going anywhere. I’m not sick anymore, and I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life. You are my hope, Hajime Hinata.” This made Hajime sob. He sobbed harder than he has ever sobbed in his life. He depended on Komaeda, and this was such a great thing for him to hear. He buried his head on Komaedas shoulder, and continued to cry. Nagito’s fingers trailed along his back, softly rubbing his back. He was so much better at this then Hajime was, and he felt bad because of it.  
“I’m so sorry you have to see me like this.” He muttered, still consumed in tears  
“Hajime, never apologize for having feelings. I know everything is usually centered around me, and I really am sorry about that. I don’t ask you how you’re doing enough, and it shows. I’m so sorry I’m not here for you enough. I know you have been going through a lot of hurdles too, and it’s not fair that you’re the one that’s always trying to cheer me up instead of it being the other way around.”  
“It’s not that at all, it’s just… I know it sounds stupid, but I just… I’m so afraid of losing you again or seeing more and more people get hurt. I’m afraid that i’ve changed who I am after the Kamakura project. What if I was a completely different person before that then than I am now? I’m afraid of the slight chance that he’ll come back, and I'll be stuck in my own mind again, powerless. I mean… What if I’m not myself anymore? What if all of this is fake too? It could be a simulation just waiting for me to wake up again and…” Nagito stops him by putting his finger on Hajime’s lips and shushing him.  
“This is real. You are Hajime Hinata, not Izuru Kamakura. And while he is still inside you, you will always be...well, you. And… I love you, and I love your hope.” he wipes away his tears, forcing a smile that hurt. He pulls Hajime closer to him, and closes his eyes, leaning into his lips. Nagito’s rough, dry lips meet Hajime’s soft and warm ones, as he grabs his neck, and he holds onto the back of his head. They pull away, looking each other in the eyes.  
“I love you more than anything in this world, Nagito.” He tells him. He blushes, and grabs his hand again.  
“As do I.” He kisses the palm of Hinata’s hand, before standing up and guiding them back to the bedroom. Hajime knew Komaeda was tired, and it would probably be best if he also tried to get some sleep. He gets under the blankets surprisingly fast, which leads Hajime to believe he’s cold. He lays beside him, and wraps his arms around his waist, playing with his white fluffy hair with his other hand. The boy kisses his boyfriend’s forehead, as he slowly drifts off to sleep. It doesn’t take very long to find Hajime emerging in sleep as well. 

Only this time, it was a better dream.  
A dream where Nagito was finally happy.  
A dream where he knew they could finally rest and put there worries behind.

He loved this man, and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Komaeda.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
